


He left me

by osehorn13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff I guess, Gay Sherlock, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft left him, Sherlock is angry with Mycroft, Short, Suportive Mycroft, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: Sherlock thinks back on Mycroft, and why he hates him.





	

Everyone else had always fit so easily into their bodies, but not Sherlock. Mycroft was the only one that really understood.  
His parents tried, they really did, but even his mother couldn't mask the quiet sigh every time she looked at him, like he had disappointed her.  
He had, in a way.  
She had lost her daughter, and gained a son that she didn't really want.  
But Mycroft. Always Mycroft.  
Mycroft understood. Mycroft helped him.  
When he had his first overdose, Mycroft was the one that helped him, who he came out to first, who told him he could be gay and trans, and helped him by his first binder.  
And then, he left.  
He left, to go to university, to get a job, to become powerful, to do all the things he had wanted since childhood, but that was no excuse.  
He shouldn't have left.  
He should have stayed, should have protected him like a proper big brother.  
He would never be forgiven for that.  
Nothing Mycroft could do or say would change his mind.  
Mycroft couldn't have ever really cared about him, not properly.  
Because when you love someone, you don't leave them.  
Not for anything.


End file.
